My Immortal
by Shadow-Crystal
Summary: Lead by a life of emptiness & money, a mercinary is hired to kill a company. He finds a girl that has been haunting his dreams & spares her life.Strange events occur as his heart for her change..CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. Prologue:Memories Of The Past

Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song: Somewhere I Belong  
  
  
  
Artist: Linkin' Park  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Prologue:  
  
______________________  
  
± (* Memories Of The Past*)±  
  
[When This began]  
  
A little girl ran to her.  
  
"Oka-san,Oka-san?"The little girl tried to wake her mother but she only opened her eyes and smiled weakly at the little girl.  
  
"Take care my sweet little bunny.."At the finish of her sentence,she closed her eyes that would never open again.  
  
*I had nothing to say*  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
"Oka-san?"The little girl gently shook her mother's dead body,"Oka-san?"  
  
"Wake up Oka-san,Wake up,"The little girl got scared and shook her mother even mother.  
  
[I was confused]  
  
"Oka-san?!"  
  
"Oka-san?!"  
  
"WAke up!  
  
"Onegai,oka-san"The little girl started crying uncontrollably  
  
"Onegai don't leave me"She cried harder and harder.  
  
*And I'd let it all out to find*  
  
She was washed away by her sorrow and got out of control.She created,out of nowhere,a fire started showing  
  
*That I'm not the only person with these things in mind*  
  
A few minutes later,the house was burned down into ashes and all that was left was the little girl who was surrounded   
  
by the fire she had created herself and was still crying at her mother's death.  
  
  
  
[Inside of me]  
  
When the fire died out around her,she passed out....  
  
~* * * * * * * * *~  
  
  
  
*When all the vacancy the words revealed*  
  
She woke up in a different place.  
  
Machines were everywhere.  
  
People running everywhere.  
  
She had wires everywhere on her body and couldn't move.  
  
She closed her eyes again.  
  
~************~  
  
She woke up again and was in a room.She slowly got up and looked around.There was a boy who was sitting up like a ball  
  
Showing that he was just as scared as she was,but he was older than her,Probably three years.  
  
He had jet black hair and saphire coloured eyes.  
  
*Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel*  
  
"Where are we?"The little girl asked.  
  
"In a labratory"The boy answered.  
  
"Whyare we here?"The little girl asked again.  
  
"Because we are different from them.We have something that most humans don't."At that thought,he hugged himself tighter.  
  
The little girl was clueless as ever.  
  
The boy smiled when he realized that he was talking to a six-year old girl while he was ten years old.  
  
  
  
[Nothing to loose]  
  
"Bad people wants to do bad stuff to you like what happened Earlier."He explained again.  
  
After he explained it to her,she got scared and winced at the thought of it.  
  
She climbed beside the boy and hugged him,just like what she always did when she was scared and would hug her mother.  
  
*Just stuck,hollow and alone*  
  
He hugged her back as if he was protecting her from something.  
  
' I feel safe when I'm with him.'She thought.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino.You?"  
  
*and the fault is my own,*  
  
"Ma--"Before he could finish,the door flew open,The boy hugged little Usagi tighter."Don't worry,everything's gonna be okay."  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
*and the fault is my own *  
  
Two men barged inside and was looking for Usagi.  
  
"Where the hell is the damned girl?!" One of the men screamed.  
  
Chorus)-* I wanna heal*  
  
Usagi winced.  
  
*I wanna feel*  
  
They followed the noise and found the two hiding.  
  
The boy lunged at the two men and put up a good fight but he lost,  
  
*What i thought was never real*  
  
The men took Usagi who was screaming for help,"Wake up!,Wake up! Help me!"  
  
*I want to let go of the pain I felt so long*  
  
She looked at her protector,he had passed out  
  
*Erase all the pain till its gone*  
  
Usagi was put into a machine that was filled with water and wires were all over her.  
  
She saw one of them talking and could hear her.  
  
"Check her status."The woman asked.  
  
"She seems to have this abnormal pattern on her brain."One of the workers answered  
  
"Okay,put a little shock on her body and see what happens."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
They put electric shock all over her body.  
  
*I wanna heal*  
  
' It hurts' Usagi thought painfully.  
  
*I wanna feel*  
  
*What I thought was something real*   
  
'Someone help me,please!'Usagi thought and then passed out.  
  
Shortly after they took her,they took the boy too,for experiments.  
  
*I want to let go of the pain I felt so long*  
  
When he saw Usagi being experimented,He was filled with fury and didn't know why.  
  
*Erase all the pain till it's gone*  
  
He destroyed almost all of the machines including Usagi's but was careful enough not to hurt her.He carried  
  
*I wanna heal *  
  
Her in his arms and started walking outside leaving the burning building behind.  
  
*I wanna feel*  
  
It was raining hard outside and soon,he found a hiding place for the two of them.He setteled her down and sat beside her;  
  
After a while,he felt drowzy and dozed off.  
  
He was suddenly awakened by footsteps.  
  
*Like I'm close to something real*  
  
He woke up Usagi and told her to be quiet.Usagi nodded and silently prayed that they wouldn't get caught but odds  
  
were again'st them and they were found.The boy tried to protect her but he was still young and didn't know how to control   
  
his powers yet so he lost.  
  
Usagi was hauled inside a white van.  
  
"I don't want to go back!!!"The boy scramed and burned the two men when they tried to take him inside the van.  
  
*I want to find something I've wanted all along*  
  
He tried to save Usagi but the truck drove her away.He tried chasing it but he fell on a puddle of mud.  
  
"USAGI!!!!"He yelled out but he knew that he couldn't get her out now,he was too late to save her.  
  
His friend..  
  
*Somewhere I belong*  
  
_____****_______________________0oO_____________________****_____________  
  
  
  
*End of the prologue!! So, how'd you like it?! I hope it was good! Don't worry,Chapter One is comming up soon!!  
  
I hope you guys liked it! I know Usagi was sorta like helpless but she was six! And I know you probably know the "BOY' in this fic right?!  
  
  
  
Please Review and review!!  
  
Next Chapter! Title is: Chapter One: The Mercinary   
  
YEY!!  
  
Ja'ne!!  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_ 


	2. Chapter One:The Mercenary

Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song: My December  
  
Artist:Linkin' Park  
  
By : Shadow-Crystal  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Chapter One:  
  
_______________________  
  
± (*The Mercenary*) ±  
  
[This is my December]  
  
The man backed away,Terrified of what he saw,He backed away slowly and stumbled.  
  
"Please,Don't Kill me!"  
  
[This is my time of the year]  
  
Cold saphire eyes stared at him with supreme judgement  
  
"Please,What do you want?"  
  
"Money?"  
  
"girls?"  
  
"House?"  
  
[This is my december]  
  
"......."His killer just stared at his victim.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU WANT?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
[This is all so clear]  
  
He smiled a menacing smile,"Your Death.."  
  
His victim let out a gasp.His killer raised his sword to strike.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
[This is my december]  
  
He walked out of the building.He was wearing all black.  
  
He looked up at the FullMoon that showed in the midnight sky.  
  
[This is my snow covered home]  
  
He looked at the building and smirked.He raised his hand pointing at the building and was set aflame.  
  
[This is my december]  
  
He could hear the people screaming inside for help,But he just ignored it and walked away.  
  
[This is me alone]  
  
He continued to walk and stopped at a black limosine that seemed to be waiting for him.  
  
"Good job there Mamoru-san,"A man who was probably the same as him.  
  
Diamond.   
  
"Don't call me by my first name!"Mamoru snapped.  
  
"Fine Mr.Chiba,"Diamond replied."A deal's a deal,twenty-five thousand yen for killing all of them.-Good Job."  
  
Diamond handed him the suitcase,in it was the money.  
  
[And I]  
  
Mamoru didn't answer,all he cared was the money.Mamoru Chiba didn't care if he killed a child,old people,women  
  
and men doesn't make a difference to him as long as he can get his money.  
  
He was a mercenary.  
  
A killer for hire.  
  
"Well,pleasure doing business with you Mr.Chiba,Good Night,"  
  
[Just wish that I didn't feel]  
  
[Like there was]  
  
  
  
Diamond dismissed him and motioned the driver to drive.  
  
Mamoru was left standing there,looked at the car drive away.  
  
He went for his black motorcycle which was parked at the back of the bushes,  
  
he started the engine and drove away..  
  
[Something that I missed]  
  
He later reached his apartment,it was almost dawn.  
  
He opened his door and closed it.  
  
He went inside his bedroom and lied down,He easily fell into a deep sleep.  
  
[And I]  
  
~*DREAM*~  
  
  
  
He was inside a dark room,maybe a labratory perhaps.  
  
"Help me please,"A soft gentle voice whispered  
  
"Who are you?!"Mamoru yelled alarmed.  
  
[Take back all]  
  
"Help me,please,"The voice repeated  
  
"Show me who who you are!!!What do you want?!"He yelled again.  
  
A light was shown and a beautiful young girl was held captive inside an experimental tube that was filled with water.  
  
She was naked but her position was like a ball position(I'm sorry english is not my 1st language).  
  
Mamoru stared at her (not a perverted stare).  
  
"Please..."The girl opened her eyes revealing her deep blue eyes,filled with sadness and pain.  
  
[The things I said]  
  
He felt sorry for her.  
  
He started to walk towards her but then everything went black.  
  
~*END OF DREAM*~  
  
[to make you feel ]  
  
Mamoru woke up sweating."A dream."  
  
[Like that.And I just wish that]  
  
  
  
"That girl again."  
  
[I didn't feel like there was something that I missed]  
  
Mamoru have been having dreams about a girl eversince he got the 'job' of killing people.He went to the bathroomand washed his face with cold water and dried it with a towel.He changed into his clothes.Black shirt,green suit(whatever he always wear onSailorMoon series) and pants.  
  
He wen't outside for a stroll in the park.It was a cool day for a walk in the afternoon.He continued to walk ignoring everyone  
  
around him.  
  
A familiar black car stopped beside him.  
  
He knew Diamond wanted another company burned or the workers killed.  
  
Whatever it was,he didn't care.  
  
[And I]  
  
He was right.  
  
"Mr.Chiba,fancy meeting you here,"Diamond smiled at him.  
  
"Stop the fancy-talk already,cut to the chase."Mamoru answered annoyed.  
  
Diamond frowned."Alright,get in."He opened the door and motioned Mamoru to get inside.  
  
[Take back ]  
  
Darien followed.  
  
"I have to congratulate you Mr.Chiba,You did a splendid job of making me even more rich."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
[All the things I said to you]  
  
Diamond smiled."Very well,I have another business proposition for you.Your pay is the same as before..  
  
Its another 'clean up' on a company."  
  
"Make it sixty-five and then I'll do it."  
  
"No,forty."  
  
"Sixty."  
  
"Forty-five"  
  
"Fifty-five thousand or forget it.You can find another one who can be my replacement."Mamoru demanded.  
  
Diamond smiled curtly,"Very well,Fifty-five thousand it is."  
  
[And I]  
  
Mamoru smiled.  
  
"This company is highly unusual than the rest of the company.They experiment on people with extra-orddinary powers,  
  
like controlling time,telepathy and others."Diamond paused and then continued."You have to 'clean up' that place because  
  
the owner is a bit....Stubborn."  
  
[give it all away]  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight,nine pm sharp,I'll be waiting."Diamond opened the door for him.  
  
Mamoru stepped out.  
  
The driver was kind enough to drive him to his apartment.  
  
"See you tonight infron't of the building."Diamond finished and drove away.  
  
[Just to have someone to go to]  
  
He had six hours to get himself ready.He took off his suit and made himself a coffee and stared at his ceiling."Six hours."   
  
He finished his coffee and went to sleep.  
  
[Give it all away]  
  
He woke up,it was around five-thirty."Time to get ready."  
  
He changed into a black long sleeved-turtle neck,black pants and a long black coat(Those anime people who wear those black coats to work mysteriously.)  
  
He went to get his sword(That kind of sword where one of the guys of Weiz Kreuz).  
  
[To have someone]  
  
Mamoru looked at the clock.Five forty-five.  
  
He waited for a while until it was six and went outside,locked his door   
  
and went for his motorcyclye in the garage.  
  
[To have someone to come home to]  
  
9:00 p.m....  
  
Mamoru turned off the engine of his motorcycle.  
  
"Right On time,"Diamond commented with a smile.  
  
Mamoru glared at him."This is the one?"  
  
"Yeah,"Diamond threw a map of the building,"You'll need it,this place is huge."  
  
[This is my December]  
  
Mamoru just smirked and entered building.The guards were already ' taken care of ' by Diamond.No less than thirty  
  
minutes,every body was masacred.Mamoru knew this place all too well so he didn't need the map.It was the place where  
  
he was experimented on because he different from them;He had a gift that most humans cannot attain or have.He really was different,and for that he was punished by humans.Experimented on and toyed around.  
  
[These are my snow covered Dreams]  
  
' This is where I was imprisoned because I was different from them!Locked away from the normal life I should have had! '  
  
He started burning the whole machines everywhere.  
  
He saw a passage that led a new room.  
  
He went inside.  
  
He was shocked at what he saw.  
  
[This is me pretending]  
  
People like him were naked(but their private parts are covered!!! I'm not perverted!!) He forgot that he was not the only one who was different.  
  
He looked at them.  
  
He felt a pang of guilt for them,They suffered a lot more than he did.They stayed here for like the rest of their lives.  
  
Shunned and bullied by humanity for being different.  
  
Scared of what they could do.  
  
  
  
Suddenly,their glass tanks started to drain the water out leaving the bodies which all together fell on the hole under them.  
  
Mamoru searched for others.  
  
He stopped.  
  
He saw another room.  
  
When he entered,  
  
He aburptly stopped....  
  
[This is all I need]  
  
  
  
(^.^)  
  
*END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!Yey!!  
  
So,what did you guys think? please review this!! Sorry for all the confusions in this story!!  
  
I checked my spelling and I spelled the prologue right Aniah,you spelled it wrong,  
  
I checked it on the dictionary and it was right.No offense! Your right,I spelled 'Mercinary' wrong.The correct spelling is Mercenary! Thank You for correcting me!!! (^.^)  
  
  
  
HELP!!!!  
  
I need a proof reader for this story,some one who can be my partner in this story!!  
  
PLEASE HELP ME!! e-mail me or add me at melodydreamer@hotmail.com   
  
Next Chapter : The Maiden In His Dreams-They Finally Meet!!  
  
Ja'ne~!!  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_ 


	3. Chapter Two:The Maiden In His DreamsThey...

Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song:Open Your Eyes  
  
  
  
Artist: 12 Stones  
  
By:Shadow-Crystal  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
_______________________  
  
±(~The Maiden Of His Dreams-)±  
  
±(~They finally Meet~)±  
  
He read the sign : 'Special Facility Room'. He burned the door and went inside.He saw the same thing but   
  
everyone was in wires attached to them.He saw an employee that seemed to work in the company.  
  
Mamoru grabbed him and rammed him on the glass tube.  
  
"Please don't kill me!"The man whimpered.  
  
[When I look into Your eyes]  
  
"Tell Me why they are separated from the others."  
  
They are people with a special gift ,The ones you first saw are people with only one power or-or gift."He paused.  
  
"Go on."Mamoru tightened his grip.  
  
[I see a lot of hate]  
  
"O-okay,these groupof people over here a-are different from them,they have multiple abilities like mind reading,hypnosis  
  
a-and sometimes they have magic powers like summoning fire,or ice and even create earth-quakes.Some of them have powers that are so deadly,that we kept them here.They tried to escape but most of them failed only a few escaped and were never found."  
  
Mamoru was quick to absorb and understand all the information and asked."What kind of power?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said what kind of powers do they have?!"Mamoru yelled."Don't make me repeat myself again!"  
  
The employee gulped."T-they h-ave the power to control death or-or take your soul or control dead people."  
  
"Is that all?"Mamoru asked blankly.  
  
  
  
[Pushing Me away]  
  
"W-what?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!Don't you understand that with them on the loose,We'd be all  
  
Dead!!!They don't deserve to walk on this planet!They are outcasts,they are a walking nightmare in case you didn't notice you dumbshit freak!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed."Oh really now? Were all a walking nightmare in this world huh?"  
  
"What the hell ?!"  
  
Mamoru lifted his free hand and out of nowhere appeared a small flame.  
  
He smiled.  
  
[Your Haunted by a Past]  
  
"Y-you-Your one of them!"The man blurted out stammering.  
  
[A past that brings you down]  
  
"Right,I'm one of them,I was the kid who escaped eleven years ago,"Mamoru held his grip even tighter.  
  
The man winced.  
  
"Please don't kill me!Please!"The man pleaded,"I'll do anything,I'll let you destroy this place just please don't kill me!!!! "  
  
The man pleaded for his life.  
  
[So you throw It All Away]  
  
"Alright,Fine!"Mamoru sneered."Tell me what is inside the other door over there?"  
  
The man looked,a genuine fear washed over him.He looked at Mamoru."Please Don't go in there,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
[Again]  
  
"Because-inside is the notorious person,A powerful one,She can control almost anything.She-she was too powerful  
  
that we had to contain her,Isolate her from the others,there was even an accident when a new worker got controlled by her  
  
and opened her so we had to double the maximum security,She was uncontrollable!!"  
  
"Outpowered by a girl?"Mamoru scoffed.  
  
"She's a monster!A demon from hell!a killing macine!Not an ordinary girl I assure you!"The man screamed hysterically.  
  
[Just Try To Find A Place Deep Within Your Soul]  
  
"Whatever"Mamoru dragged the man inside the room of where the sleeping demon lay.  
  
The door opened automatically and Mamoru went inside dragging the man along.  
  
He then destroyed the wires for the automatic door.  
  
The door closed.  
  
The employee escaped from his grasp and started banging the door.  
  
[And Don't deny the Child Living Deep Inside]  
  
"LET ME OUT,LEMME OUT! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! OH GOD!!!"The mailed hysterically.  
  
  
  
[Open Your Eyes]  
  
Suddenly The lights went on.  
  
And another.  
  
[And Find]  
  
And another.  
  
And Another.  
  
It seemed that there were lots of lights for just one room.  
  
He saw A big machine wired to each other.  
  
[This life's better than You Know]  
  
Mamoru started walking."Aren't you comming?"  
  
The man looked,-and ran beside him.  
  
It seemed as though they were walking forever when they reached at the center of the big room.  
  
[It's in Your hands Now]  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.  
  
  
  
[Just Open up Your Eyes]  
  
  
  
[Deep Inside Of Your mind]  
  
[You're forced To believe]  
  
  
  
[Thaty Nothing's gonna Change]  
  
Her hair was silvery-gold and her pale Ivory skin that looked so smooth.  
  
  
  
[So I take you by the hand]  
  
  
  
[And I lead you to a place]  
  
She was sleeping in like a ball position(Like the others were!!) inside a cylinder kind of tank,wires were all over her body  
  
  
  
[A place of happiness]  
  
And the wires were connected to the tank.  
  
[Like This ]  
  
  
  
It almost looked like an experiment.  
  
"It-it's her."Mamoru whispered .  
  
"It is her,The girl in my dreams."  
  
"We finally Meet."  
  
[Don't Throw It Away]  
  
-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±-_-± -_-±  
  
*END OF CHAPTER TWO!! YEY!! People thought that Mamoru saw Usagi! I'm so happy because that was the plan! YeY!  
  
Its another end of the Chapter! I'm so happy I got ten reviews now! I never thought It could be that fast!   
  
Wai!!  
  
What did you guys think ?  
  
Please review this story!!!!   
  
HELP!!!!  
  
I need a proof reader for this story,some one who can be my partner in this story!!  
  
PLEASE HELP ME!! e-mail me or add me at melodydreamer@hotmail.com   
  
Next Chapter : The Captive Soul  
  
Look forward to it!! Until the next Chapter!  
  
Ja'ne~!!  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_ 


	4. Chapter Three: The Captive Soul

Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
  
  
Song: Faint  
  
Artist: Linkin Park  
  
By: Shadow-Crystal  
  
  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
___________________________  
  
±(~The Captive Soul~)±  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" The man asked confused.  
  
Mamoru wasn't listening,His eyes were locked on the girl whom he met in his dreams. "It's Her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
Mamoru nodded,forgeting that there was someone in the room other than him.  
  
I am   
  
'It's her! She was in my dreams!She's real!'Mamoru thought. "Come on,Help me get her out."Mamoru started walking around for a button or something to open the tank.  
  
Little Bit Of Loneliness   
  
"WHAT?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!"The man looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
Mamoru looked at him,"Are you gonna help me or not?"Mamoru asked irritated.  
  
The man sighed,"Fine,we should open this with the compu-"  
  
little bit Of Disregard   
  
Without letting the man finish,Mamoru slashed the tank in half and the girl fell gently on the ground.  
  
"Ters."The man finished and gulped.  
  
Handful Of Complaints   
  
  
  
But I can't help the fact   
  
"Took you too long."Mamoru replied blankly.  
  
He took off his black coat   
  
That everyone can see these scars   
  
  
  
and wrapped it around the girl's naked body and carried the girl.  
  
I am   
  
...::Mamoru's Thoughts::...  
  
What I want You to want   
  
'What the fuck am I doing? I'm supposed to KILL her!'  
  
"Why am I HELPING HER?!'  
  
'She's just one of them,What am I doing?!"  
  
'ARGHH!! SCREW IT!!!!!!!'  
  
...::END OF THOUGHTS::...  
  
What I want You to feel   
  
They both got out of the burning building...Mamoru looked at the man distrustingly.  
  
But It's Like   
  
The man looked at him," I won't Tell! I promise!!"He was   
  
No matter what I Do   
  
begging for his life not to kill him.  
  
"Oh, you won't?"Mamoru asked innocently.  
  
I can't Convince You   
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"Good,-"Mamoru smiled and the man relaxed."Cause that's the way it should be!!!"   
  
And with that,He killed the man.  
  
To Believe This Is Real   
  
So I Let Go   
  
Mamoru smirked,at the now dead corpse.  
  
He turned and saw the girl still sleeping.  
  
Watching You   
  
"Damnit! Mamoru Chiba,You are loosing IT!!!"He cursed himself  
  
Turn Your Back Like You always Do   
  
Face Away and Pretend that I'm not   
  
And took the girl to an orphanage and left her there.  
  
When He arrived in his appartment,  
  
He changed his clothes and went to sleep,  
  
However,  
  
He didn't dream of the girl anymore.  
  
  
  
NEXT MORNING....  
  
  
  
He was suddenly awakened when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
But I'll Be Here   
  
"Who could that be? I don't know anyone visiting me."  
  
He opended the door and he was shocked by what he saw.  
  
"What The Hell?!?!"  
  
Cause Your That I Got   
  
(^O^)  
  
*END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!YEY!  
  
Its another end of the Chapter! I'm so happy I got ten reviews now! I never thought It could be that fast!   
  
Wai!!  
  
What did you guys think ?  
  
Please review this story!!!!   
  
HELP!!!!  
  
I need a proof reader for this story,some one who can be my partner in this story!!  
  
PLEASE HELP ME!! e-mail me or add me at melodydreamer@hotmail.com   
  
Next Chapter : Nice To Meet You  
  
Look forward to it!! Until the next Chapter!  
  
Ja'ne~!!  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_ 


	5. Chapter Four: Nice To Meet You

Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song: (Double Song!) Don't Stay & Imaginary  
  
Artist: Linkin' Park(Don't Stay) & Evanescence(Imaginary)  
  
By: Shadow-Crystal  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
______________________________  
  
±(~Nice To Meet You~)±  
  
"What The Hell?" was all that Mamoru can say.  
  
****************************  
  
= Sometimes I =  
  
At his door,there stood the mysterious blonde haired girl with his coat still on her.  
  
= Need To remember just To breathe =  
  
  
  
She was looking down.  
  
"Umm...WHAT are you doing here?"Mamoru asked rudely.  
  
= Sometimes I =  
  
"Umm,ah,I followed you."The girl answered quietly.  
  
"You followed me?"He asked coldly.  
  
The girl was still looking down,"Well,I,uh,I just followed my heart and it led the way to you."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?!"Mamoru growled at her.  
  
  
  
=Need you to stay away from me=  
  
By now the girl was embarrassed(I don't know the spelling)."Ummm...It's all up to you really."  
  
=Sometimes I'm=  
  
  
  
=In disbelief I don't know =  
  
Mamoru smirked."Listen,I don't know why I bothered to save you,In fact,I should have killed you last night!!"  
  
=Somehow I =  
  
= Need You To go =  
  
The girl looked up to meet his eyes.Her eyes were blue and it reflected the pain and sorrow she felt.  
  
"Yes well,I'm so sorry if I always intruded your dreams for help and I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."She said it politely(NO SARCASM!),with that she kindly walked away.She turned as if she forgot something"Oh,and thank You for saving me and for this coat,I'll give it to you when I find some clothes."She bowed and said thank you and walked away.  
  
= Somehow I =  
  
Mamoru's face was blank,after the girl left,"What-Ever."He smirked again and closed the door.  
  
=Need To Be Alone=  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the girl's eyes that was filled with pain.  
  
He shook it off and just went back to sleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
=Don't Stay=  
  
The girl was walking on the busy streets of Tokyo and didn't know where to go.She walked aimlessly on the streets until she felt hungry.She stopped at a restaurant and ordered food.  
  
After she finished eating the food,She was asked to pay.  
  
"Pay?"The girl asked not knowing what it meant.  
  
"Don't play games now Miss!"The waitress argued with her.  
  
"What does pay mean?"The girl asked.  
  
"Are you born yesterday or something?!"The waitress yelled.  
  
Suddenly a man pipped infront of the two.  
  
"Hey,hey,It's okay,She's with me,She just came out of the hospital from amnesia.Here take the money."]  
  
The man handed the waitress the money.  
  
"Sorry about that."The waitress apologized and left the two.  
  
"I'm not with you."The girl replied.  
  
"I know,"The man answered with a smile.  
  
"Thank You,uh..."  
  
"Seiya Kou."He smile at her."You are?"  
  
She thought for a while..."Usagi."  
  
"Nice to meet you Usagi uh?"  
  
"Just Usagi.."  
  
"Well then,Nice to meet you Usagi."  
  
"Nice to Meet You Too."  
  
Usagi looked down.  
  
"Eh?What's wrong?"Seiya asked.  
  
"How do you get money?"  
  
Seiya was confused."Eh?"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"I guess what I said to the waitress was true huh?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
Seiya looked at her and surveyed her.He noticed that she was wearing a coat on a sunny day of August.  
  
"Excuse me,not to be rude or anything but don't you have anything to wear?"  
  
Usagi shook her head.  
  
Seiya looked in disbelief."Well then,let's go buy some clothes!"  
  
Usagi was surprised by his kindness."Thank You."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
He led her out of the restaurant and inside his car and went to the shopping mall.  
  
15 minutes Later.  
  
At the SHOPPING MALL.....  
  
"Wow!This is one big building!!"Usagi looked at the decorations and the clothes.  
  
"It's a shopping mall."Seiya led her to a shop for women's Undergarments(You know,bra and stuff).He asked a lady who was working there to assist Usagi on picking her basic necessities.  
  
Then,they went to a clothing Shop.They both walked in and shopped for her clothes.  
  
= I linger In The Doorway=  
  
Usagi was wearing a mini skirt and a sleeveless white shirt and a sleeveless light purple vest and tennis shoes that goes with her style and her hair was let down with a clip.  
  
"So, Did you have fun?"Seiya asked smiling.  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled a little.  
  
= Of Alarm Clock Screaming ,=  
  
"Hey,do you have a place to stay?"Seiya asked her.  
  
"Place to stay?"Usagi repeated.  
  
  
  
= Monsters calling my name=  
  
"Yeah,you know,a home?"Seiya explained.  
  
Usagi stopped.   
  
A Memory comming back to her.  
  
.....::::-FlashBack-::::.....  
  
A little girl with blonde hair came running happily towards her home.  
  
"Oka-san! Oka-san!"She opened the door panting.  
  
Her mothercame to her."What is it my little bunny?"  
  
Usagi smiled and was still panting.  
  
She was holding a paper on her hand.  
  
"Look!Look!"Usagi opened the paper to show what she drew.  
  
"Aww...That's so cute!"Her mother clasp her hands together and smiled sweetly at her daughter.  
  
And the paper,the girl drew a cute picture of herself as a bunny because of her nickname and her mother was holding her and hugging her.  
  
"That's very good!"Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter.  
  
The little girl smiled.  
  
  
  
.....::::-End OF FlashBack-::::.....  
  
She snapped out from her trance and caught up to Seiya who was waiting for her.  
  
"You okay?"Seiya asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
She hung her head low."No."  
  
  
  
= Let Me Stay =  
  
  
  
"I thought so,"Seiya thought hard,"Well, I guess you can stay with me if you want."He cheerfully suggested.  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded yes."But I have to return this coat."  
  
"Okay,Just tell me where."  
  
Seiya started the ignition and drived to Mamoru's apartment following Usagi's direction.  
  
They finally stopped at Mamoru's apartment and they both stoppedon his fron't door.  
  
Usagi knocked three times.  
  
Mamoru answered the door."It's you again."He looked behind her and saw Seiya,he threw a glare at him and looked back at Usagi."What do you want?"  
  
Usagi gave him his neatly folded coat."Thank You for lending it to me."  
  
Mamoru immidietely took the coat and slammed the door.  
  
"That was very rude of him!"Seiya remarked disgustedly and frowned.  
  
Usagi was now looking at the door and stared at it for a second and then walked away with Seiya behind her.  
  
= Where the Wind will Whisper to Me =  
  
AT SEIYA'S APARTMENT......  
  
= Where The Raindrops =  
  
"Listen,you can stay here only for tonight 'cause I'm going to China tomorrow.I'm really sory."Seiya apologized.  
  
"It's okay,I can find a place to stay.Really."Usagi reassured him.  
  
"Okay then,Good Night."Seiya smiled and left the guestroom where Usagi stayed.  
  
"Good Night."  
  
= As They Fall They Tell A story =  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\  
  
  
  
* END OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!! YEY!!!*  
  
  
  
It's another end of another Chapter!!!  
  
  
  
Wai!!!!!  
  
What did you reader's think huh?  
  
Please review this story!  
  
  
  
ThankX To all the people who reviewed my fic!!! ARIGATOU!!  
  
NEXT ChApTeR: No ChOiCe BuT tO StAy  
  
lOoK fOrWaRd To It!!!!!! Till The next Chapter!!  
  
*the next chapter, is gonna be really kool (4 me)*  
  
jA'nE  
  
  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_ 


	6. Chapter Five: No Choice But To Stay

Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song: From The Inside  
  
Artist: Linkin' Park  
  
By: Shadow-Crystal  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
______________________________  
  
±(~No Choice But To Stay~)±  
  
Usagi walked outside of her room and saw Seiya's room open,so she walked inside.  
  
Seiya looked up,"Ah,Good Morning Usagi-chan you're awake,"He greeted her.  
  
Usagi gave a small smile."Your packing?"  
  
Seiya nodded."Yeah,my plane leaves at Seven-thirty."Seiya checked his watch and started packing,  
  
"Hey, I just remembered,where are you going to stay?"  
  
Usagi thought about it."I'm gonna stay with Chiba-san."  
  
"Eh?"Seiya thought hard."Oh, you mean the rude man yesterday?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"What?!"Seiya frowned.  
  
He obviously didn't like Mamoru Chiba at all, because of his rude attitude towards Usagi.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay with him Usagi-chan?"Seiya asked her, trying to stand the thought of her being with that.....that......Man...  
  
"Yes,I'm sure,Don't worry,I'll be okay."Usagi gave a small reassuring smile but still has that sadness written in her eyes.  
  
Seiya sighed and had no choice but to agree with her."Okay fine.-Do you want mje to give you a ride?"  
  
"Ummm.....No thanks,you have to pack your things."Usagi smiled,"I'll be packing my things too."  
  
Usagi went into her room and packed her things in a backpack and the rest in a small suitcase.  
  
"Usagi-chan,I'm going! Please lock the door when you leave and give the keys to the woman downstairs okay?" Seiya waved good-bye to her and then left.  
  
After Usagi left her room,locked the apartment and gave it to the woman downstairs and went outside of the building.  
  
She began walking down the busy street towards Mamoru's house.She finally reached the front of Mamoru's building.  
  
She went inside.  
  
=- I don't know who To Trust -=  
  
She saw an elevator and went inside and pressed the fourth floor button. She reached the fourth floor and found Mamoru's apartment.  
  
= Knock, knock =  
  
*********************************  
  
Inside Mamoru's Room........  
  
Mamoru was still sleeping on his bedroom when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
  
  
*Mamoru's P.O.V*  
  
= knock knock =  
  
I was sleeping and then I hear a knock.  
  
Who the hell could be up at this time?!?!  
  
What time is it anyways?!  
  
I looked at the clock : Seven-thirty.  
  
SEVEN THIRTY?! WHO IS UP THIS EARLY?!  
  
SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!  
  
= knock knock =  
  
ARGHH!!!!!! I better get that door.  
  
I went outside my room cursing my self. I only had my pants on.  
  
I opened the door and was surprised to see her.   
  
I wasn't sleepy anymore.  
  
'holy Shit' was all I could say to myself.  
  
There stood the girl again.  
  
  
  
*End Of P.o.v*  
  
=- No Surprise -=  
  
  
  
Usagi was standing there with her small suitcase.  
  
Mamoru looked at her with his cold midnight eyes. "What the hell do you want this time?!"  
  
He was annoyed this time.  
  
  
  
=- Everyone -=  
  
  
  
Usagi looked down. "I'm sorry for intruding but I need a place to stay."  
  
=- Feels so FarAway From Me -=  
  
"So?"Mamoru replied coldly.  
  
Usagi looked up."huh?"  
  
Mamoru was irritated."What do I care if you don't have a place to stay?!"  
  
=- Heavy thoughts Sift Through Dust and Lies -=  
  
Usagi just looked at him,her mind was blank and then watched as he slammed the door at her face.She just looked at the door for a while. "Thanks Anyways." She said politely and quietly as if she didn't know that was rude,and just left.  
  
* Usagi's P.O.V *  
  
=- Trying Not To Break -=  
  
I guess Mr.Chiba doesn't like me at all. Why did he save me anyways he hated me anyways? ( A/N: You readers know the answer!!).  
  
=- But I'm so Tired -=  
  
I don't know the answer. I was going out of the building and I just followed my feet,wherever it led me.  
  
=- To make myself -=  
  
I was just walking and I wasn't paying attention.When I finally noticed that I was in a different place, It didn't matter.  
  
I saw of what I remembered. A park . Inside was a playground.  
  
  
  
=-To make Myself Get Back On My Feet -=  
  
I sat on a swing and set my suitcase beside me.  
  
My attention was caught by little children playing on a sandbox.  
  
=- All I ever think About Is This -=  
  
....:::::*FlashBack*:::::....  
  
"Oka-san!" A little girl with blonde hair yelled happily at her mother.  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Look!! I made a sand castle!" Chibi Usagi was playing on the sand box and was waving her plastic shovel and her plastic little bucket happily.  
  
Her mother gasped happily, "That's really good Usagi-chan! Your good at building things huh?" Her mother smiled at her.  
  
Usagi smiled widely, "Someday,I'm gonna build a HUGE CASTLE and we could live in it!!" Chibi Usagi giggled as she made another sandcastle.  
  
Usagi's mother smiled, "Someday......."  
  
  
  
....:::::* ENd Of fLaShBaCk*:::::....  
  
=- All the Tiring Time Between And How -=  
  
  
  
"Sand......Castle...." Usagi looked down on the ground." Make...a...castle...?" She saw the ground geeting wet spots.  
  
She looked up.  
  
The sky was getting dark.  
  
It was starting to rain.....  
  
She held out her hand, It was getting wet.  
  
Usagi just stayed at the swing. Nowhere else to go....  
  
She was watching the kids ran home.  
  
By now, she was alone in the park. She gently swayed her body for the swing to move.  
  
Thinking about her memories hidden from her.  
  
"Sand....Castles.."  
  
The rain was pouring hard.  
  
  
  
BACK AT MAMORU'S APARTMENT...........  
  
*Mamoru's P.O.V*  
  
DAMNIT! I CAN'T SLEEP!!  
  
Why do I keep on thinking about her? (A/N: The readers know why!!! )  
  
  
  
=- Trying to put My Trust in You -=  
  
She just had to show up and ruin my sleep adn my LIFE!!  
  
=- Just Takes So Much Out Of Me -=  
  
Mamoru rolled over to his side and tried to sleep.  
  
I CAN'T SLEEP!!!  
  
I CAN'T SLEEP!!!  
  
* eND oF p.o.V*  
  
=- I Take Everything From The Inside -=  
  
  
  
Mamoru got up and changed his clothes.  
  
' I need to go for a ride.'   
  
He looked outside. 'It's raining.....Screw it!'  
  
He got out of his apartment and went outside to the parking lot to get his motorcycle and began driving.  
  
_-|+~Mamoru's POV~+|-_  
  
I needed to cool off so I went for a ride to the park. I didn't know why I chose the park probably because that was the first thing that I thought plus, It seemed like a good idea. I was in the park and it was raining hard and I saw of ALL THE PEOPLE, the girl....  
  
She was spacing out and it looked like she didn't mind the rain or her wet clothes. She's gonna get pneumonia.  
  
  
  
=- And Throw It All Away-=  
  
  
  
I WAS gonna leave her again,after all, what Do I care? but my soft side got the best of me. I have GOT to get rid of my GOOD SIDE!!!....  
  
I aproached her, she was still looking at the ground.  
  
=- Cause I swear -=  
  
She didn't notice that I was beside her standing.She was just staring at the ground, with those sad blue eyes. Somehow I feel bad for her.  
  
=- For The Last Time -=  
  
"Hey," I said firmly. Couldn't I just say 'hey' in a nice way?  
  
She snapped out of whatever she ws thinking and looked at me with those sad eyes again. A quick rush of pain swept all over me.  
  
"Aren't you cold in there?" I asked coldly. Again with that rude voice!!  
  
She turned away and looked at the ground. "I...don't..know...."  
  
She was shivering gently.  
  
=- I Won't Trust Myself With You-=  
  
I looked at her. I guess that's what you get for being locked up and experimented on.... Just like her when I was young.  
  
=- Tension Is Building Inside -=  
  
I smiled a little, "Actually, you are freezing. Here,take my hand and we'll get you changed." I offered my hand and she just looked at me. " I thought you didn't care?" She asked quietly.  
  
=- Steadily -=  
  
"I'm sorry about early this morning." I apologized to her. She looked at my hand." Okay." She took my hand and took her small suitcase.  
  
=- Everyone Feels So Faraway From Me -=  
  
We both rode on to my bike and I told her to hold on to me.  
  
=- Heavy Thoughts -=  
  
It felt weird her holding onto me and resting her head on my back; I was strange   
  
=- Forcing Their Way -=  
  
but I felt warm inside of me, it was nice. We reached my apartment and went inside. I went to the kitchen and made two hot chocolate for the two of us. I saw her just standing and I told her to go take a shower. She looked at me for some odd reason. "A shower? "  
  
  
  
=-Out Of Me -=  
  
_-|+~End Of Mamoru's POV~+|-_  
  
"A shower?" She asked.  
  
Mamoru remembered that she didn't know anything yet so it was up to him. He explained what 'shower' meant.  
  
Usagi just looked at him.  
  
" You don't get it? "  
  
Usagi shook her head.  
  
This is gonna be a LONG day. . . . . . .   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_-|+~*END OF CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!- YEY!!*~+|-_  
  
It's another END OF Another CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Wai!!!!!  
  
What did you reader's think huh?  
  
Please review this story!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
ThankX To all the people who reviewed my fic!!!  
  
!~*moonlight_chick*~!  
  
Crystal jade2   
  
Eo*Angel   
  
sweety   
  
kaolla su (rika_nonaka10@hotmail.com)   
  
Sakura  
  
ARIGATOU!!  
  
I think now you know if It's an Usagi/Mamoru or not! *winkai*  
  
NEXT ChApTeR: Learning To Fit In..  
  
lOoK fOrWaRd To It!!!!!! Till The next Chapter!!  
  
=======================================  
  
jA'nE  
  
  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_ 


	7. Chapter Six: Learning To Fit In And A Se...

RATED PG-13! A LITTLE REVEALING HEAR OKAY? JUST TO BE SAFE!!! NO HENTAI!!!  
  
Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song: (Double Song Again!)Anything but Ordinary & Haunted  
  
Artist: Avril Lavigne(Anything But Ordinary) & Evanescence(Haunted)  
  
By: Shadow-Crystal  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
______________________________  
  
±(~Learning To Fit In And A Secret Revealed~)±  
  
-: Sometimes I Get So Weird :-  
  
"Come with me," Mamoru led her to the bathroom. "First, you turn on the water." Mamoru turned on the water.  
  
"Then you take off your clothes and then you wash yourself with soap and wash your hair with shampoo." He took the shampoo and pretended to wash his hair. "Then you turn off the water , get the towel,wrap it around your body and   
  
get dressed." Mamoru looked at her. "Do you get It?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
-: I even Freak Myself Out :-  
  
"Okay, go take a shower." Mamoru left the bathroom and continued making hot chocolate.  
  
It took Usagi a while to finish taking a shower but she made it and then went to her room to dry herself.  
  
She dried her hair and then put on her undergarments and then walked out of the room.She found him in the kitchen.  
  
Mamoru just just finished making hot chocolate,when he turned around,he saw Usagi just on her undies.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
-: I laugh myself To Sleep :-  
  
Usagi looked at Him puzzled. "Did I do anything wrong?"  
  
Mamoru blushed a little and sighed. He led her in her room and began clothing her like a small child. Usagi was sitting on her bed watching him dress her.   
  
"You dress yourself like that okay?" He said firmly.  
  
-: That Is My Lullaby :-  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
He led her to the Kitchen where the hot chocolates were and drank it in silence.  
  
Mamoru finished his first and went to the window porch.  
  
It wasn't raining anymore.  
  
Mamoru looked at her. "Hey, after you finish drinking yours, we can go for a walk and I'll teach you how to fit in okay?"  
  
"Okay.." Usagi silently drank her chocolate.When she fished drinking it,Mamoru grabbed his jacket and helped Usagi get her pink jacket and left the apartment.  
  
-: Sometimes I Drive So Fast :-  
  
They were walking on the street.Mamoru pointed every building that he knew. Mamoru stopped because he was going to cross the street and the street signal said 'stop' but Usagi not knowing what that meant, crossed the street and the cars were honking at her. One driver didn't see her in time, it just went straight at her.  
  
Mamoru noticed her gone and saw her at the street and came running towards her and pushed them both out of the way.  
  
-: Just To Feel The Charge :-  
  
  
  
"What Did you do that for?!?!" Mamoru yelled at her (Not too loud). "Your not supposed to walk when the stop sign   
  
shows!"  
  
"Sorry." Usagi apologized.  
  
Mamoru sighed." I know. Let's go."  
  
Mamoru started walking while Usagi looked at him for a while.  
  
She then followed next to him.  
  
She showed her where to drop the mail, shopping for clothes and the bakery and the pet shop.  
  
They stopped at a Sushi Place and ordered Sushi (YUM! YUM!^.^)  
  
"So This is Sushi..."Usagi commented  
  
Mamoru nodded.  
  
"I like it...Do you ?" Usagi asked.  
  
Mamoru nodded."Obviously."  
  
(A/N: He's a little bit confused about his feelings towards her so he doesn't know how to react.)  
  
"Come on,we have to go now."Mamoru led her outside and went back to his apartment.  
  
-: I want To Scream :-  
  
  
  
  
  
'Shit'Mamoru cusred at himself.  
  
Without warning, he embraced Usagi protectively and covered her with part of his jacket and ran as quickly as possible  
  
towards the building.  
  
Usagi was baffled."What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!"Mamoru snapped."I want you to stay Here okay?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
  
  
-: It Makes Me Feel Alive :-  
  
He went Down Stairs and outside to meet Diamond.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The car door opened for him and he went inside.  
  
"Good Morning Mr.Chiba,I'm surprised to know that to a considerable extent, Your early." Diamond smiled smugly.  
  
Mamoru just sneered at him and sat at the opposite side of Diamond.  
  
~ -Long Lost Words Whisper Slowly-~  
  
Diamond just smiled."Well,I'd like to say that you did a veery very good job of 'cleaning up'!" Diamond emphasized the 'very very' part. Diamond frowned like a kid, "But,the specimens have escaped."He frowned like a kid again.  
  
~- To Me -~  
  
Mamoru was irritated but continued to listen.  
  
Diamond smiled "But no matter,I think the owner of that company will think twice before he says anything."Diamond continued. "Don't you think so?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Here's your money."Diamond motioned is assistant who was beside Diamond but sat near the other window, to give him the suitcase. Mamoru took the suitcase and then left the car and went inside the building to his apartment where   
  
Usagi was waiting for him.  
  
~- Still Can't Find -~  
  
"What did you do?"Usagi looked at him and then the suitcase.  
  
"Nothing."Mamoru went to his room. He put the suitcase inside his closet and went outside in the living room.  
  
~-What Keeps Me Here -~  
  
Usagi was looking at him and found that he wasn't carrying the suitcase anymore."What was that bag you were holding for?"She asked curiously.  
  
"........."Mamoru didn't answer and just continued to drink his glass of water.  
  
"Where did you get the bag?"Usagi asked again.  
  
~- When All ThisTime I've Been So Hollow Inside -~  
  
  
  
Mamoru was annoyed."WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?!?!"Mamoru yelled at her. He broke the glass he was holding leaving his hands wounded.   
  
"Shit!" He went inside his room.  
  
He sat on his bed and looked at his bleeding hand.  
  
~- I Know Your Still There -~  
  
He placed his other hand over it and a small glow showed and healed his hand.  
  
Usagi just sat down for a while and scanned the area. Her eyes fell on the broken glass. She stood up and went in the kitchen and over to where the broken glass is.  
  
She knelt down and stared at the broken glass and then one by one the broken pieces were gathering and shaping the broken glass back its original shape.  
  
"There." Usagi stood up ans sat back down on the couch.  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
~- Watching Me -~  
  
OUTSIDE OF THE APARTMENT.............  
  
  
  
(A/N: Note That MAmoru still doesn't know Usagi's name okai? )  
  
"Excuse me,Sir?"Diamond's assistant looked at him.  
  
"What?"Diamond asked surly.  
  
"Why did you give him the money? He kept the girl from the company alive and is protecting her."The assistant explained.  
  
"I know." Diamond grinned mischievously. "That's The plan."  
  
~- Wanting Me -~  
  
  
  
The assistant was confused.  
  
Diamond's smile widened. 'For now,everything is going as planned.Soon,everything will be revealed.' Diamond motioned the driver to go and the car drove away....  
  
~- I Can Feel You Pull Me Down -~  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
_-|+~*END OF CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!- YEY!!*~+|-_  
  
It's another END OF Another CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Wai!!!!!  
  
What did you reader's think huh?  
  
Please review this story!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
------------------------  
  
......:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.........  
  
~*-----*~  
  
  
  
ThankX To all the people who reviewed my fic!!!  
  
!~*moonlight_chick*~!  
  
Crystal jade2   
  
Eo*Angel   
  
sweety   
  
Digi Queen Kaolla  
  
Sakura  
  
Karina15  
  
ARIGATOU!!  
  
NEXT ChApTeR: cHErRy BlOsSoM fEsTiVaL  
  
lOoK fOrWaRd To It!!!!!! Till The next Chapter!!  
  
~*-----*~  
  
.............:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............  
  
------------------------  
  
jA'nE  
  
  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_ 


	8. Chapter Seven: Cherry Blossom Festival

Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song: (Double Song Again Another Avril/Evan Song!!!) Naked & Taking Over Me  
  
Artist: Avril Lavigne(Naked) & Evanescence(Taking Over Me)  
  
By: Shadow-Crystal  
  
*ohayo means goodmorning,I know its supposed to be Ohayo gozaimashta but work with me here!*  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
______________________________  
  
±(~Cherry Blossom Festival~)±  
  
  
  
[ I Wake Up in The Morning ]  
  
  
  
It was six-thirty a.m and was a cold morning for Usagi.She was finally allowed to go out by herself after a week being   
  
kept inside the apartment. He finally allowed her to do some groceries after He yelled at her, and telling her to go directly to the convinient store and straight back to the apartment.   
  
[ Put On My Face ]  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked down at her bag of groceries and smiled. She was actually doing something for him.  
  
[ One That's gonna get me ]  
  
' I hope I got the right things. ' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
She continued walking home when the wind suddenly blew sending cherry blossom petals swirling around.  
  
Usagi watched one cherry blossom petal dancing away.  
  
'Theyre so pretty...'  
  
She continued walking home when she heard two people talking.  
  
(A/N: Let's pretend their names were Ami & Taika )  
  
"Neh, Did you hear about the festival we're having?" Taika asked.  
  
"Yeah,I'm so excited,It's gonna be FUN!"Ami was excited.  
  
"Uhuh,and there's gonna be hotguys!"The two giggled.  
  
"Your going right?"  
  
"Of Course!!!!"  
  
[Through Another Day ]  
  
And the two girls continued to talk about the carnival.  
  
She passed by a building and saw a flyer/poster : 'Cherry Blossom Festival'  
  
[ Doesn't Really Matter ]  
  
'I wonder if Mr.Chiba would like to go...' Usagi Thought about it and continued walking home.  
  
"Tadaima(I'm Home)."Usagi took off her shoes and went to the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries.  
  
As soon as she was done, she took out a cookbook and looked at it.  
  
She had learned reading when she was inside that horrible place..  
  
[ How I Feel Inside ]  
  
...:::FLASHBACK:::..  
  
Two men dragged her back inside her cell and threw her inside.  
  
Usagi just layed there unconcious for a while.  
  
A teenage girl about her age shook her gently to wake her up."Hey,Hey,wake up."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes."My head hurts...."  
  
"Don't worry everythings okay....for now.."The girl smiled at her. "I was worried if you made it."  
  
Usagi smiled weakly. "I am not gonna die in this heap of dump."  
  
The other girl laughed.  
  
Usagi saw a pile of hidden books behind the shadows. Usagi walked towards the pile and looked at the words."Ma-nga.."  
  
Usagi looked at the girl cluelessly.  
  
The girl laughed."It means comics,Japanese comics,Manga  
  
Usagi turned the page."How do you read it?"  
  
The girl assisted her and taught her how to read.  
  
"love?"Usagi was reading a novel,a romance novel.  
  
"It means when you have feelings for someone.It's hard to explain it,You'll understand someday."The girl explained.  
  
Usagi looked at her.  
  
"There are different kinds of love. Like,you and me, I love you like a sister,I love as a friend." The girl smiled,"There's even true love."  
  
"True Love?" Usagi repeated.  
  
"Mhhmm... I'ts when you love someone not as a friend but someone you care very deeply that you will do anything for him to make him happy."The girl hugged her feet.  
  
Usagi titled her head."Did you have true-love?"  
  
"Don't be silly! I've been here almost all of my life! At this rate I'll never find the one for me!"The girl hopelessly smiled and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry,you'll find someone."Usagi answered.  
  
The girl nodded."Someday.."  
  
...:::END OF FLASHBACK:::...  
  
[ Life Is Like A game sometimes-end of Avril Song]  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi turned over the page. "Cooking Spring rolls?"She sighed and closed the book.-  
  
"This is useless.."  
  
Putting aside the book and thought of something to cook. "Bacon and eggs." She then started cooking for breakfast.  
  
INSIDE MAMORU'S ROOM...  
  
Mamoru was staring at the ceiling of his room. He had been awake for a couple of hours after he yelled at her about the groceries and about going home.  
  
He had been thinking very hard about what happened for the past weeks.  
  
xoxox-Mamoru's Thoughts-xoxox  
  
þ-You Don't Remember Me(EV. Song)-þ  
  
'I can't stop thinking about why she looks so damn familiar!' Mamoru thought harder trying to  
  
remember. 'I don't even know why I saved her,she's supposed to be dead by now!' Mamoru's  
  
Thoughts shifted to another question...'Hhmm...I wonder if she made it back?' He heard the   
  
sound of cooking food....'Yeahp(I did this intentionally!) she's here,I can hear her cooking again.Damn! I already told her to stop doing that but she just won't listen!' He continued to complain about her habit when a sudden thought struck his mind. "Holy Shit,I don't even know her name!!'  
  
xoxox-END OF THOUGHTS-xoxox  
  
He continued to stare at the ceiling for a while and then got up and went outside of the room.  
  
Usagi was finished cooking her bacon and eggs when she saw Mamoru came outside."Ohayo  
  
Chiba-san."She greeted him she put the food on two plates and set on the table.  
  
"I already told you not to cook for me!"Mamoru answered angrily as he sat down on his side of the table and stared at the food.  
  
He sighed and ate it.  
  
Usagi was in the kitchen eating her food on the counter table (those kinds of tables in the bars with those high seats) and sat on one of the high chairs and ate quietly.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Umm...I was thinking if we can go to the Cherry Blossom Festival if you like." Usagi asked,finally breaking the silence between the two.  
  
"No."  
  
"But we could have fun," Usagi protested.  
  
Thus, another start of Mamoru yelling at Usagi about the 'stupid' festival.  
  
Finally,after he let everything out,he said 'yes' and they are going to the festival,Just in case  
  
Usagi gets into deep shit.(Sorry for the profanity and all the pissy things,I'm sleepy and   
  
its 8:22 in the morning with no sleep! can't think of words...)  
  
Finally, the time has come to go to the festival. Usagi was wearing a green skirt and blue sweater jacket with a hood.  
  
FORWARDThey finally reached the place and it was filled with crowded stands and fun games.  
  
"Wow,I've never been in a festival before,have you?" Usagi looked at him.  
  
"No," Mamoru simply answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because I say So!" Mamoru snapped angrily. He was annoyed by all her questions.  
  
"Sorry.."Usagi apologized and continued looking around,fascinated at the event that's taking place.(I know its stupid but she just got out)  
  
--A/N: I forgot to tell you that there's a carnival too,with ferris wheel and all that--  
  
Usagi was looking around when she saw a ferris wheel.She tugged at Mamoru's coat and pointed at the ferris wheel. "I want to go there."  
  
Mamoru looked at her. "Fine."  
  
They walked over to the ferris wheel and bought the tickets and waited for their turn.  
  
Usagi waited excitedly while Mamoru was so impatient to get their turn over with.  
  
The ferris wheel was emptied for the next people who would ride on it. People got out one by one while the others went in for their turn.  
  
Finally, it was Usagi's turn so she went inside with Mamoru who sat at the opposite seat. The ride was starting and Usagi looked out at the window. "Ah!~It's starting!Wai!"Usagi was amazed as the ride started.  
  
"Hmph! No Duh."Mamoru smirked and ignored her.  
  
Usagi was perplexed,"What's the matter?"  
  
Mamoru continued ignoring her.  
  
"Why Are you ignoring me?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Because you ask too many questions."Mamoru answered.  
  
Usagi was taken aback. "Sorry."  
  
Mamoru kept quiet.  
  
Usagi moved to the seat next to him(not that he is sitting in the middle and she's sitting beside him) "Hey,I said I'm sorry" She apologized and then she felt a surge of anger."Why are you like this?!?!" Usagi asked angrily.  
  
Mamoru looked at her indifferently."And why is that?"  
  
þ-But I remember You-þ  
  
  
  
Usagi was filled with determination and anger. "You weren't like like this before!" Usagi tightened her fists(She was sitting beside him but she was facing him and her hands were just like any anime girl when she's mad. HARD TO EXPLAIN!!)  
  
þ-I Lie Awake And Try So hard Not To Think Of You-þ  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When we were prisoners of that company that you last destroyed!-You helped me get out that place but bad people didn't let us escape that easily, you tried to bring me with you but you couldn't," At this point Usagi awas trying hard not to cry. "I was caught and then you escaped and got free. You didn't give me your name but I remember your face. " Usagi finished and looked at him sadly with a tired expression.  
  
þ-But Who Can Decide What They Dream?-þ  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Mamoru asked, and was still in shock.  
  
þ-And Dream I Do-þ  
  
"I am Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Mamoru was in deep shock. "What?!"  
  
The ferris wheel aburtly stopped ,making Mamoru fall over Usagi who hit the floor.  
  
(BY THIS TIME YOU PEOPLE SHOULD BE ALL GIDDY!!!)  
  
It was as if time had stopped for them.  
  
Both were staring at each other's eyes, while blushing madly in bright red.  
  
...:::Mamoru's P.O.V:::...  
  
þ-I Believe In You-þ  
  
*Before The Ferris Wheel Stopped*Now I know why she looks so damn familiar!  
  
She was the little girl I saw thrown into my cell!  
  
I Never thought I'd see her again!Holy S-  
  
þ-I'll give up everything just to find you-þ  
  
*After*-I was going to swear but then the next thing I know,I'm on top of her! Me, staring at the prettiest blue eyes....I've ever seen....her scent is so intoxicating....her pretty blonde hair covering partly of her eyes.....and.....those..lips..--GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAMORU CHIBA!! YOU ARE STRONG! YOU CAN FIGHT IT!*oh crap*  
  
....:::END OF P.O.V:::...  
  
þ- I Have To Be With You -þ  
  
*The two just stared at each other's faces...Both can almost feel their heartbeats beating loudly...  
  
waiting....  
  
breathing each moment...  
  
Consuming every second....  
  
Mamoru finally made the move.....*  
  
þ- To Live -þ  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7!!!  
  
Just joking!  
  
Why would I stop at the good part? I hope by this part everyone is CRAZY about what would happen next!!!!!!!  
  
þ- To Breath -þ  
  
He FINALLY KISSED HER (everyone goes ballistic*including the author*!!!)  
  
Usagi was surprised at first and then she kissed him back.  
  
  
  
*they're hearts beating as one  
  
thinking if it was right or not,  
  
Not Caring anymore.....*  
  
  
  
After quickly realizing what he had done, Mamoru ended the kiss (BOO!) and sat down on his seat.  
  
Usagi still blushing,helped herself to stand up and sat at the opposite chair.  
  
þ- Your TAking Over Me -þ  
  
_-|+~*END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!!!- YEY!!*~+|-_  
  
It's another END OF Another CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Wai!!!!!  
  
What did you reader's think huh?  
  
Please review this story!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
------------------------  
  
......:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.........  
  
~*-----*~  
  
  
  
ThankX To all the people who reviewed my fic!!!   
  
EXCEPT FOR ONE WHO FLAMED ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS GODDAMN FIC THEN DON'T READ THIS!!  
  
ARIGATOU!!  
  
NEXT ChApTeR: ThE hEaRt's CoNfUsIoN *and an interview with Mamoru Chiba*  
  
lOoK fOrWaRd To It!!!!!! Till The next Chapter!!  
  
~*-----*~   
  
.............:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............  
  
------------------------  
  
jA'nE  
  
  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	9. Chapter Eight: A Heart's Confusion

Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song: My world (part Of it)  
  
Artist: Avril Lavigne  
  
By: Shadow-Crystal  
  
--------Note: I did not add the ''interview '' because ppl say its crap so NO INTERVIEW--like that makes a difference....--------------------  
  
  
  
!!!!!-KUMUSTA NA PILIPINAS-!!!!!  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
______________________________  
  
±(~A Heart's Confusion~)±  
  
  
  
[You know I always stay up with out sleeping ]   
  
  
  
Usagi lied awake on her bed thinking about last night.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
[And think to myself ]  
  
Usagi and Mamoru fell on top of each other and both just stared at each other, drowning their eyes on each other...Then Mamoru kissed her but quickly ended the kiss.  
  
-END OF FLASH BACK-  
  
[Where Do I Belong Forever?]  
  
She touched her lips with her hand and still could not beleive what happened. She blushed and her heart was beating furiously at the thought of the kiss.   
  
'Why is my heart racing?' Usagi thought, 'And why am I turning red?'  
  
  
  
Usagi was confused in her thoughts. She can't understand what was happening to her. It was like a puzzle for her (A/N: LOVE!)..  
  
She kept on thinking a reasonable reason why this was happening to her.  
  
(A/N: LOVE!!)  
  
Finally, she gave up.   
  
(A/N: LOVE DAMNIT!!..oh...its my story...Oops..hehe....*crap*...go back now..)  
  
She went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Mamoru, even though Mamoru is against the idea of her making breakfast for him and what happened last night..  
  
'Maybe I'm sick!' Usagi convinced herself halfheartedly,'Yeah,that's it! I must be sick!' (A/N: LIAR!!!!....sorry...)  
  
SHe began making a delicious (A/N: fOod.) meal for the two of them..  
  
MeAnWhiLe...(inside MAmoru's Room..)  
  
[In Whose arms The time and Place]  
  
Mamoru was awake thinking about why he had kissed Usagi, and that she was that same girl he first met inside the....prisonlab.  
  
.....Mamoru's thoughts.....  
  
' I can't believe she is still ALIVE! I thought she didn't survive or she could still be there.' Mamoru frowned at that thought. 'But she's not..She's alive...here...with me.'  
  
He smiled at that.  
  
[Can't help it if I space in a daze]  
  
  
  
He was looking at the ceiling and then he drifted into his thoughts...about last night... The kiss...Usagi. At the thought of her, he's heartbeat went fast. (A/N: the feelings mutual!)  
  
[My eyes tune out the other way]  
  
He quickly shook the thought of her away and the kiss off his head and tried to think of something else but Usagi's face keeps on popping up on his mind.  
  
Completely annoyed, He walked out of the room.  
  
He brushed through his hair, trying to shake the sleepiness off.  
  
  
  
He smells something cooking and saw Usagi put two bowls of rice on the table and put down a pair chopsticks for the two of them.  
  
Mamoru would usually complain about her making him breakfast but today, he didn't complain at all. He simply sat down and ate in silence.  
  
[I May Switch Off And Go In A Daydream]  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
[ In This Head My Thoughts Are Deep]  
  
"Umm... Chiba-san, I was thinking of having those paper things, the one you call money?" Usagi was  
  
a bit unsure about his reaction but waited.  
  
Mamoru finished eating and thought for a while.. "You mean a job?"  
  
"Yes.." Usagi could feel it comming.The yelling and stuff...  
  
one..  
  
two..  
  
three.....  
  
-nothing.  
  
Mamoru nodded. "Fine."  
  
"No screaming and yelling?" Usagi murmured to herself.  
  
"What?" Mamoru didn't hear her comment.  
  
"nothing."  
  
  
  
"..."Both eating silently.  
  
"Do you wan't me to help you?" Mamoru offered.  
  
"Really?!" Usagi asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Thank You." Usagi finished her food and was about to was the dishes.  
  
"I'll do it." Mamoru took the dishes and started washing them.  
  
Usagi was surprised. 'Why is he being nice? '  
  
Mamoru looked at her, "Well? Get dressed! We ARE going to look fo a job!"  
  
[Sometimes I can't even speak]  
  
Usagi was startled and just nodded following his orders. 'At least he's not that different.' This thought made her smile a bit..  
  
_-|+~*END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!!!- YEY!!*~+|-_  
  
It's another END OF Another CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Wai!!!!!  
  
What did you reader's think huh?  
  
Did you like it?  
  
Please review this story!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
------------------------  
  
......:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.........  
  
~*-----*~  
  
  
  
I FINALLY PUT THIS DAMN CHAPTER OUT!!!   
  
YEY!!  
  
Sorry for the person I got pissed off at...Maybe your right..Anyways, Sorry..  
  
Arigatou For The people who reviewed the last Chapter!  
  
*Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari*  
  
*Eo*Angel* ------Thankx for ur reviews eversince I started this Story!  
  
*Seiyaferret*  
  
*Ami D'Aqua*--------Thankx for ur great reviews too!!! Luv u ppl!  
  
*EvanescenceShine3*  
  
*SteelHeartrose*  
  
*Lara1786*  
  
*Ying87*  
  
*Angel*  
  
*Sailor Faith*  
  
*link-smitten*--------Thankx for ur undying faith in this Story!  
  
*sweety*  
  
*Crystal_Jade2*  
  
*Galactic Crystal*  
  
thankx For the people (you know who u ARE! *.~!) who sticked with this forsaken Story!!!!  
  
YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE LONGER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M QUITE BUSY!  
  
IT'S TERM 3 ALREADY AND I'M DOING BAD!!!  
  
Oh well, nothing really happens in the next chapter BUT! *checks her story in the notebook*...ummm...Oh! After that It'll start getting interesting AGAIN!!! *mwuhahahahaha!!!*  
  
*blinks*  
  
*....* Anyways!**  
  
NEXT ChApTeR: jOb HuNtinG fOR a Beginner! (No songfic.Just think of a happry tune!)  
  
lOoK fOrWaRd To It!!!!!! 'Till The next Chapter!!  
  
~*-----*~   
  
.............:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............  
  
------------------------  
  
jA'nE  
  
  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	10. Chapter Nine: Job Hunting For A Beginner

Title: ~*My Immortal*~  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song: none....Think of A Happy Tune!!!  
  
Artist: i dunno  
  
By: Shadow-Crystal  
  
--------Note: *SURPRISE!!!*THOUGHT YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!----No song here!!! It's another short story to warn you ppl. But the next one will come out really soon!--------------------  
  
*QUESTION FOR EVERYONE: DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE PUTTING SONGS IN? PUT IN IN UR REVIEWS!*  
  
  
  
!!!!!-KUMUSTA NA PILIPINAS-!!!!!  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
______________________________  
  
±(~Job Hunting For A Beginner~)±  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were riding on his motorcycle. They were looking for other jobs because they have spent the last three hours looking for one but no one wanted a beginner for the vacant jobs.  
  
  
  
They were passing by a clinic when they saw a 'wanted' sign. They pulled over and walked over the little clinic. They noticed that the clinic were scrunged over two schools.   
  
They went inside.  
  
"They don't have enough money to get their own damn clinic so their built their bloody schools here."   
  
They stared at a middle aged woman who had long brown wavy hair that ended up just below to her shoulder but Usagi couldn't see her eyes because she was writing something down on her paper.  
  
"They ARE private schools but don't like spending money for just a damn clinic." The woman spoke again as she finished writing and looked up.  
  
Green eyes.  
  
She smiled. "May I help you?"  
  
"Uh, h-hai," Usagi answered.  
  
The middle aged woman, not really that old stood up revealing that she was just a bit smaller than Usagi and was very fit. She had a very calming and gentle face but her persona says it otherwise.  
  
She was very bubbly and was full of energy just like a kid. (A/N: TOTALLY DIFFERENT CHARACTER)"What is it?"  
  
"I like to take the job here.." Usagi was a bit surprised at this very odd behavoiur(A/N: Aww...So PURE AND INNOCENT!!)...  
  
The woman eyed her. "Mhmm.. You experienced in any first-aid courses?"  
  
"No..-But I can learn fast and I can handle things really well." Usagi answered the question as best as she could after watching this episode in a cartoon..(A/N:NAIVE BUT CUTE!!)  
  
The woman gave her an 'aw-how-cute-answer' smile. "Very well, You get the job."  
  
Usagi said nothing for a while.."R-really?"  
  
"Hai, demo this is your only part-time job. This clinic doesn't need a full timer anyways."  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
She held out her hand for a handshake. "By the way, my name is Junko Satomi."  
  
Usagi shook her hand and followed her lead. "By the way, my name is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Nice to meet you Usagi-chan. Here, let me show you what little you only have to do here...." Satomi   
  
showed her the work Usagi was to do..  
  
"I'm happy for you Usagi." Mamoru smiled and went outside to wait for her.  
  
=Mamoru's Thoughts=  
  
  
  
=sigh= I finally get her in a job. I was looking around when it suddenly hit me...SCHOOL..  
  
He was looking at the two schools infront of him. (A/N: Decisions...decisions...LOL)  
  
He chose the bigger school (A/N: Yeah dumbass choose the bigger school!)  
  
  
  
=END of THoughts=  
  
  
  
Usagi came out of the clinic and walked up to Mamoru. "Let's go."  
  
MAmoru stopped her. "Yeah but first we have to get you into a school."  
  
"S-c-hoo-l-l-?" Usagi repeated it over and over to get it."s-chool?"  
  
"Yeah, to learn stuff..Let's go."Mamoru led her to the bigger school while Usagi was following him and repeating the word 'school' over again.   
  
"sc-hool."........"s-kool"......."shkul"...."sch-ool."....(A/N: THink of her counting her fingers trying to get it right! AHH! SO CUTE!!!!!!!)...."school."..."school"..."school.."   
  
  
  
(A/N: Just to let you know I've been typing school over and over that I'm confused now. I need dictionary!!!!!!!!)  
  
And they went to the school for registration....  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=++=+=+=+=+=++=+=+=+=+=++=+=+=+=+=+  
  
  
  
_-|+~*END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!!!- YEY!!*~+|-_  
  
It's another END OF Another CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Wai!!!!!  
  
What did you reader's think huh?  
  
Did you like it?  
  
Please review this story!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
------------------------  
  
......:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.........  
  
~*-----*~  
  
* SPECIALTHANK YOU* FOR PROOFREADING MY STORY IRELAND2006!!!!!!  
  
Okay people, here's my *qoute*rules*quote*:  
  
for me to update another chapter, I must have a number ending in zero or five...like 65 or 70 just like that okay? I'm aiming to beat this other person...*he* *he*  
  
YEY!!  
  
Sorry for the person I got pissed off at...Maybe your right..Anyways, Sorry..  
  
Arigatou For The people who reviewed the last Chapter!  
  
*Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari*  
  
*Lara1786*  
  
*PoisonMoon*----You really think its that good? THANKX! You can do the mult. thing if you want coz I know you can make it better but down own the plot cuz ISH MINE!!! *laughs evilly*....*sorry* Sorry for the sort chapters!  
  
*Serena_girl*  
  
*SilverMo*  
  
*Pamela*  
  
  
  
*MiD-NiTe*MoOn-LiTe*  
  
*celticas*  
  
  
  
*Bunny Bunz*  
  
thankx For the people (you know who u ARE! *.~!) who sticked with this forsaken Story!!!!  
  
YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE LONGER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M QUITE BUSY!  
  
IT'S TERM 3 ALREADY AND I'M DOING BAD!!!  
  
*checks her story in the notebook*...ummm...Oh! After this chapter, Usagi goes to school(Another short chapter) and after that A LONG CHAPTER(IHOPE ITS LONG ENOUGH pOISON MOON! lol) OF VERY INTERESTING THINGS HAPPENING TO HER! *evil laugh*  
  
*blinks*  
  
*....* Anyways!**  
  
NEXT ChApTeR: Starting School [short chapter]  
  
lOoK fOrWaRd To It!!!!!! 'Till The next Chapter!!  
  
~*-----*~   
  
.............:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............  
  
------------------------  
  
jA'nE  
  
  
  
§hadow_Cry§tA|_   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	11. Chapter Ten: Starting School

Title: My Immortal  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Song: none....Think of A Happy Tune!!!  
  
Artist: i dunno  
  
By: Shadow-Crystal  
  
--------Note: No song here!!! It's another short story to warn you ppl. But the next one will come out really soon!--------------------  
  
QUESTION FOR EVERYONE: DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE PUTTING SONGS IN? PUT IN IN UR REVIEWS!  
  
!!!!!-KUMUSTA NA PILIPINAS-!!!!!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
±(§tarting §chool)±  
  
"So you wanna enroll in this school?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Which one of you wants to enroll here?" The woman raised her eyebrow looking at the two of them..Especially at Mamoru.  
  
"uh..Me.." Usagi pointed out.  
  
The woman turned her attention to her."You?"  
  
"uh..Yeah." Usagi blushed.  
  
:Okay, let's see," The woman looked into some files in the computer and then some on her file cabinet.She took a thick folder stacked with papers and looked through it. She then looked at her computer and checked something on a file.  
  
SHe looked up at Usagi and smiled."Good News, there's still a vacancy on class A. If you   
  
could just fill this paper out and then you can go to your class if you like." She handed Usagi a piece of paper to fill out.She then took the phone and dialed a number and talked to someone.  
  
Usagi took the filing paper and filled it out.   
  
She handed it to the office lady and the lady took it.  
  
She inspected it and smiled." So you can start school today or tomorrow if you like."  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru.  
  
"Uh..yeah she can start school tomorrow." Mamoru answered.  
  
"Good," The woman clasped her hands together and stood up,"I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
Oh, you can pick up your uniform later at the store called 'S.U Store'. I already talked to the dressmaker and they have an extra uniform left.You don't need to worry about the   
  
adjustments because it is reajustable okay?"  
  
"yeah,okay."  
  
They went outside the office.  
  
"So you could start school tomorrow okay?" Mamoru looked at her.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"But we have to buy you stuff okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They climbed onto his motorcycle and went to buy some supplies for Usagi.  
  
AT THE STORE...  
  
(chibi style Mamoru!)  
  
"OKay, we need paper,pencil,pen and other stuff like that," Mamoru looked around and saw two different kinds of paper."Let's see...this one is two-hundred leaves and is ninety cents but the other is the same but is sixty-cents." Obviously, he took the cheaper one and headed for the pen and pencils where Usagi was looking around.  
  
Mamoru walked up to her,"Find Anything you like?"  
  
Usagi showed him a cute pink pen with those tiny bell things at the end(A/N:I LOVE THOSE!!) and teddy bear designed around it. It was expensive for a pen like that but he knew that she really like it. (A/N: have you ever been into that kind of situation? i have and i still like my pencil! rubs pencil on her cheek..pencil) He wanted her to be happy for some reason that he didn't know." All right, take one more pen that you like and then we'll buy you the rest of the stuff that you need."  
  
Usagi nodded and took another pen and followed him.  
  
All that Mamoru bought for Usagi were all expensive except for the paper.  
  
The trip to the mall ended and they paid for the things and went to get the uniform.  
  
5:00 p.m...  
  
Mamoru and Usagi picked up the Uniform and went to his apartment.  
  
"So you have to wake up early so you can go to school on time alright?"Mamoru drank his coffee.  
  
Usagi nodded and started unpacking the things they bought for her. She took out her new notebooks, 2 stacks of paper, her new pencil,pen and pencilcase then her bag.  
  
She put her pencil and her pen into her new pencil case and then she arranged her notebooks and put them inside her bag then her paper, and last was her pencil case. She put her bag on the chair and then took the plastic bag inside was her uniform and went to her room to try it.  
  
INSIDE...  
  
She opened the plastic and took out her new uniform. It was blue, the trademark colour of the school. She had to wear a white long sleeved blouse and then over it was a dark brown coloured (cute colored brown) vest then a red tie and finally a dark blue overcoat and skirt. They also bought black socks and dark brown shoes. She tried them on.  
  
She looked very cute on the uniform as she examined herself in the mirror and then went outside of her room to see Mamoru's reaction."What do you think?"  
  
'SHE LOOKS CUTE ON THAT' He thought,"Not bad." he answered nonchalantly."Hurry up and change your clothes, you still have to cook dinner."He commanded rudely.  
  
"Okay.."   
  
She changed to her normal clothes and went outside to cook dinner.  
  
=======================================  
  
-END OF CHAPTER TEN!!!!!!!!!- YEY!!-  
  
It's another END OF Another CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Wai!!!!!  
  
What did you reader's think huh?  
  
Did you like it?  
  
Please review this story!  
  
------------------------  
  
......:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.........  
  
-----  
  
okay, I couldn't proof read it because I know you guys want the nxt chap. ASAP. so sry 4 the grammar errors.!  
  
Okay people, here's my qouterulesquote:  
  
for me to update another chapter, I must have a number ending in zero or five...like 65 or 70 just like that okay? I'm aiming to beat this other person...he he  
  
YEY!!  
  
Sorry for the person I got pissed off at...Maybe your right..Anyways, Sorry..  
  
Arigatou For The people who reviewed the last Chapter!  
  
Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari  
  
noname  
  
PoisonMoon----sorry Sorry for the short chapters!  
  
Serenagirl  
  
SilverMo  
  
Pamela  
  
AmaSamiChan  
  
Bunny Bunz  
  
Kalinda  
  
thankx For the people (you know who u ARE! .!) who sticked with this Story!!!!  
  
i'll try and update the next chapter As soon as I can okai?  
  
IT'S TERM 3 ALREADY AND I'M DOING BAD!!!  
  
checks her story in the notebook...ummm...Oh! After this chapter, Usagi goes to school and it's A LONG CHAPTER(IHOPE ITS LONG ENOUGH pOISON MOON! lol) OF VERY INTERESTING THINGS HAPPENING TO HER! evil laugh  
  
blinks  
  
.... Anyways!  
  
NEXT ChApTeR: Tomokaze High [long Chapter]  
  
lOoK fOrWaRd To It!!!!!! 'Till The next Chapter!!  
  
-----   
  
.............:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............  
  
------------------------  
  
jA'nE  
  
§hadowCry§tA 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Tomokaze High

Title: My Immortal

Type: Songfic

Song: none

Artist:

By: Shadow-Crystal

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Apology to the readers...

First off, before you read the chapter I really would like to apologize for the extremely long time it took me to get this chapter out because I had a little trouble on my school activities..A lot of trouble...And I had writer's block I'm sorry for the frustrated people who wanted to read this story..I'M SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!  
Once Again I AM REALLY SORRY...I wouldn't keep you to your story so please enjoy and hope it was long enough!  
SORRY AGAIN!

§hadow-Crystal -  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter Eleven:

±(Tomokaze High)±

The alarm clock began ringing, with its annoying sound. "RIING..RIING...RIING!"

6:30 a.m.

Usagi woke up from the sound of the annoying device and turned the snooze button. Slowly coming back to the land of the living, she sat up and streched her arms and legs to wake up.

She slowly walked up to the window and looked at the sleeping city, some were already awake trying to catch a cab or bus for work. People in their cars would honk at each other sometimes, as usual it was because they were going to be late for work. She then stared at the sky, the changing hue of it from the night to the shades or the morning, the sun slowly rising as people welcome another new day. The stars were slowly fading into nothing as she stared at it for a while. Satisfied, she then went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

She poured some cereal into her bowl, poured milk into it and ate in silence.  
After she finished , she put the empty bowl on the kitchen sink and went inside Mamoru's Room to wake him up.  
"Chiba-san, wake up, you have to give me a ride to school." Usagi shook him gently and tried to wake him.  
Mamoru groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes, "What are you waiting for?" He asked irritated, "Go and get ready!"He yelled at her.

Back to the old Mamoru.  
"hai." Usagi went outside and got ready for school.

15 minutes later...

"Hurry Up!" Mamoru yelled, "You'll be late"  
"Comming!" Usagi slipped in her shoes and grabbed her bag.  
She followed Mamoru downstairs to the garage and climbed up to his motorcycle. He turned on the engine and left.  
Unaware to them, Someone was watching them leave and followed them.

Mamoru turned off the engine as Usagi came down. She said bye to him and walked to the school entrance. The car that was following them stopped near the school. They saw her going inside the school. "Found You," The man inside the car smirked and motioned the driver to go.

The school bell rang.  
Usagi and the woman she met yesterday stopped infront of a classrom.

Inside the classroom...

The whole class were noisy and the students were talking to ech other, while the teacher is trying but failing to quiet them down.  
"I wonder who the new kid is?" A girl asked.  
"I heard it was a girl!" Another girl answered.  
"REAlly"  
The girl nodded assuringly.  
"No no! You heard it wrong!" Another girl with brown hair piped in, "Its a HE, A guy! I saw him"  
"Are you sure"  
The brown haired girl nodded. "Yup"  
"Maybe there IS NO REAL new student?" Another girl chimmed in.  
"What makes you say that Nanako-chan? Is it a joke"  
Nanako nodded.  
"But what if its true"  
"Then I hope its a hunk or a nice girl!" The girls giggled.  
"And then we could"  
"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"The teacher yelled out loud. Everyone quieted down."Good," The teacher sat down and waitd for the new student.

"Are you ready to be introduced"  
Usagi nodded. The woman opened the door and they went inside.  
The students looked at the people that were entering.  
Whispers started.  
Usagi and the woman came in. The woman went to the teacher and told her to introduce the new student because she has to go back to the office.The teacher nodded and the woman left. The teacher came to Usagi,"What's your name"  
Usagi looked up, "Usagi Tsukino"  
The teacher nodded,"I'm Miss Hanasaki," She looked at the class,"Everyone I'd like you to meet Usagi Tsukino"  
"Hi," The students replied.  
"Now Usagi, you can go and site beside Miaka (If you know her from Fushigi Yuugi, your lucky coz I LOVE Fushigi Yuugi)  
"Hai,"Usagi went to her seat and sat down.  
Miaka looked at Usagi and smiled, "Hi, as you may know I'm Miaka, Miaka Yuuki"  
Usagi smiled, "I'm Usagi Tsukino"  
"Nice to meet you Usagi," Miaka smiled.  
"Okay now that's out of the way, let's begin," Miss Hanasaki started the day's lesson with math.

School Bell Rings  
Lunch.  
"Alright, I need you to hand in that science worksheet about the theory of physics tomorrow!"The teacher reminded them and stepped outside the class to the staff room while Usagi was just sitting there looking at the students that were filing out hurridly outside of the class. (I can't choose if she goes out or just stay in there...DAMN!) After a few minutes, she stands up and goes out of the room too.  
Outside she looks around for a place to eat. She never noticed how many people were in school. All of them all crammed inside the building into smaller rooms, it was amazing that the building didn't fall down. She finally spots a nice shady place under a sakura tree. She sits down and gets her lunch out. Sushi. She takes her chopsticks and begins to eat. She enjoyed the company of herself, eating under a nice tree spot when a bunch of girls came up to her.  
"Hey Usagi-chan!"Miaka sat beside her.  
Usagi looked at her, surprised,"..Hello...who are you?" She looked at teh other girls that followed Miaka.  
Miaka looked around,"Oh!" She smiled apologetically, "These are my friends"  
The rest of the girls smiled at Usagi warmly as they sat in a circle with her.  
There was awkward silence again in the group. Miaka looked around and forgot to introduce them properly to Usagi,"Ah! Usagi-chan, this is Aya Mikagami,"She pointed over a girl with beautiful long silver hair that was braided and was wearing glasses but it didn't hide her bright brown eyes. "Hi Usagi-chan, Nice to meet you,"Aya smiled.  
Miaka then introduced a girl with dark brown eyes but with a tint of red and had shoulder length brown hair,"This is Fuko Mori, she's really good in athletic stuff!". Fuko waved 'hi.  
"And this is Akemi Toriyama,"A girl with blue hair about three inches below her shoulders and had deep violet coloured eyes.  
"Hey there,"Akemi Waved.  
"And last but not least, our computer junkie, Aki Otomoe"  
"Hi I'm Aki, Aki Otomoe, people just call me Aki,What's your hobby? Computers? Electronics? Anime? Reading? What school did you go before this school? What's your favourite model of"  
"You CAN STOP now Aki-chan!"Fuko sweat-dropped.  
"She's like that, she's always...so..hmm..'nosy'"Akemi added.  
Usagi looked at them and nodded, strangely enough she found them curiously enetertaining.  
"So WHAT do you like? coz I'm kinda curious myself,"Miaka couldn't help but ask.  
"HAH! I knew it! Your soo nosy too!"Aki accused her.  
"Aww come on, were all curious," Aya reasoned out to Aki.  
"Pfft!"Aki crossed her arms, she turned her attention to Usagi,"So,Usagi-shan, you moved her somewhere"  
"Umm..no."Usagi answered.  
"Really?" Aya was surprised, "What was the school you last studied"  
"Umm..."She didn't know any of the answers to their questions. She wish she did.  
"Give her a brake! She's just new here!"Fuko came to Usagi's rescue. Usagi sighed with relief.  
"She can talk about it when she's ready okay?"Akemi said.  
The three sighed, "okay"  
"Good," Fuko nodded, "Now do you WANT to tell us anything about yourself"  
The four nodded.  
Usagi relaxed a little,"Sure"  
"YEY"  
She smiled,"I'm Usagi Tsukino...I..umm...am sixteen years...old..and I umm...like sushi"  
They all seemed satisfied and they talked about anything not related to Usagi while they ate their lunch. Usagi was getting along with them very well, it seemed to her that even if they argue, insult each other with silly remarks or annoy each other they still got along fine. She found them very intruiging, and entertaining. It was the first time she talked to anyone aside from Mamoru.

The bell rang signalling the end of their lunch break. Everyone were all going inside for class.  
"Agh, it's time to go back inside!"Akemi packed her lunch.  
They all started finishing their lunch and started packing their lunches.  
"oh, ok,"Usagi followed them.  
Fuko was finished and stood up,"Hurry up"  
"Yeah we know!"Aki quickly stood up and so did the rest. Everyone started going inside.  
"Wait!"Aya was the last one to pack up. She caught up with them, out of breath."You...guys di-dn't...wait-for..me"  
"He he, sorry,"Fuko apologized, "We don't wanna be late now do we"  
Everyone nodded while Usagi just stayed quiet.  
"Geez! Fine!"Aya answered irritated.  
They all went inside the classroom to begin their afternoon classes. As the teacher droned on and on about social studies about some revolution in some year and some guy named hero, the class were bored. Usagi however found these things interesting.  
"Okay, I need two volunteers to go get the books from the library,"Ms. Hanasaki looked around, "Ah since your new here you can see the library Usagi, and umm..."She looked around some more. Evryone wanted to go, just to get a few minutes out of the freadful class.  
"Figures."Ms.Hanasaki thought to herself. "Miaka go with her"  
Miaka stood up, "Come on Usagi-chan"  
The two girls walked out of the room to the library.  
Miaka stretched her arms,"Ahhh!that feels goood! Damn I hate that class! I barely passed it!he he"  
"I don't know, I kind of like it. History..."Usagi answered. She wished she knew her history.  
"WHAAt? Your turning into Aya-chan! She's sooo smart but then she's also sooo shy!She had friends but never really hung out with them. She moved here when her dad got another promotion and we met when we were both partnered into this drama thing...Or was it science?"She wasn't sure about it and thought hard, "Ah, well screw it! I dunno! Never mind"  
"Wow, you know her a lot." Usagi said surprised.  
"Yeah, were friends were supposed to know those stuff!"Miaka hugged Usagi and laughed, Usagi smiled.  
They reached the library and took the books and walked back to their class. They passed by this music room where someone was playing a flute. Usagi looked inside as Miaka followed. She saw a guy playing a flute while a group of girls were all star-struck by his playing.  
"Who's he?"Usagi asked.  
"THAT is Allen, he's arguably the cutest guy in school,"Miaka answered,"That's what silly girls in this school think though,Unfortunately, for me I don't really see WHY he's cute. Sure he's nice and smart but that's it"  
Usagi looked at him again, "He seems nice"  
Allen finished playing his piece. The girls applauded.  
His eyes were caught by a girl with blonde hair standing by the doorway of the room. 'She's pretty,' Allen thought aand blushed, 'Like an angel'  
He played a different piece on his flute trying to captivate her with his music, trying to make her stay longer for at least a minute.  
"These books are getting heavy, let's go,"Miaka told Usagi.  
"Okay,"Usagi and Miaka walked away, going back to their boring class.  
Allen finished playing his piece and automatically the girls applauded him. He looked at the doorway again but she wasn't there anymore.  
"That was good Allen," His teacher smiled.  
Allen ran outside the room and looked. She was nowhere to be found.

The school bell rang. Signalling the end of school. Students began flooding out of the school, cramming themselves to the exit of the school.  
"Hey Aya-chan, are you taking the skytrain?"Fuko asked.  
"Uh, yeah my dad can't pick me up today. What about you Akemi-chan, Aki-chan"  
"Oh, were walking today, I need to drop something off at Mr. Takeshi's house."Aki replied.  
"What about you Usagi-chan?" Akemi asked.  
"Me?"Usagi thought..."I'm going to be picked up bye Chiba-san"  
"Oh,"the five answered in unison. "  
"Who's he?"Aya asked.  
"He's..umm..a..friend..."Usagi trailed off. She didn't know how to explain it to them.  
"A friend,"Akemi repeated and raised her eyebrow.  
"Yeah"  
"Riight!" All of them were smiling weirdly at her.  
They walked out of the school building, just as they were going out to the gate, a black motorcycle stopped them. The driver took off his helmet. "Hurry up, I don't have time to wait long." Mamoru gave Usagi an extra helmet. "O..ok."Usagi hopped on the motorcycle. "Bye"  
With that they left. Leaving the girls completely in shock. After a few minutes later, they recovered, slowly absorbing of what just happened.  
Fuko was the first to speak, "OH-MY-GOD!"Fuko was all giddy.  
"DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!"Aki JUMPED ALL EXCITED.  
"HE IS THE CUTEST!"Akemisqueeled.  
"Well, he's kinda cute." Aya answered.  
"KINDA!" Miaka was shocked. "ARE YOU CRAZY"  
"Yes." Aya looked at Miaka suspiciously. "DON'T YOU HAVE A BOY-FRIEND ALREADY"  
"Well-" Miaka pouted "Yeah, but"  
As they continued to talk about Mamuro, they went home.

-END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN!- YEY!-

It's another END OF Another CHAPTER!

What did you reader's think huh?

Did you like it?

Please review this story!

------------------------

-----

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! thankx For the people (you know who u ARE! .!) who sticked with this Story!

i'll try and update the next chapter As soon as I can okai?

END OF SCHOOL!

... Anyways!

NEXT ChApTeR: Unfolding Of A Plan

lOoK fOrWaRd To It! 'Till The next Chapter!

-----

------------------------

jA'nE

§hadowCry§tAL 


End file.
